A Dream
by Chocolate123
Summary: It is about a girl who somehow gets asked out by the quarterback of the football team. She is in the band playing clarinet and everyone thinks that the guy is playing a joke on the girl.


I am at church and this guy and a group of his friends come up to me. They said come sit with us and I said okay. So I sat with them and I am sitting in between Drew and Michael with Drew's arm around me. So then we are suppose to meet other people and I go to my mom and said I think one of them likes me. While I was gone, Drew told Michael that I was cute and better looking than the other girls. I go back and sit down.

Now church is over and we are leaving and Drew and Michael said you should come to church tonight and I said well I am not so sure. They said you should come. I said well the only people I know are you two and they said so that doesn't matter.

Drew gives me a hug and says you are going and you will have so much fun. I said okay you win. The day goes by and now I am at the church. Drew and Michael come up to me and said come on lets go meet people and I meet some people. We then leave to go bowling and I said well I guess we are going bowling. Drew and Michael said yeah we do this all the time. I said cool.

Drew and Michael said who is this that is with you and I said well this is Julia one of my best friends and they said cool. We start bowling and the guys go get something to eat. These two girls come up to me and said umm..excuse me but what are you doing? I said who are you talking to? She said you. I said well what do you mean what I am doing? She said well I am older than you and if I want something no one is going to stand in my way and I said what are you talking about? She said I am talking about you getting in the way of my chances with Drew and I said well he is just a friend to me. Okay?

She said oh okay sorry to bother you but if he asks you out say no. I said you aren't my mother. She leaves and the guys come back and they said well we saw that you were talking to Michelle and Tiffany. I said yeah and she is a real bitch. Drew said yeah she can be. Well anyways … we bowl again. I am sitting next to Drew and he said well I have a question to ask you and I said okay what is it?

He said will you go out with me? I said you know I am sixteen right. He said yeah and I am seventeen and I said oh okay, sure I will go out with you. He said cool and he gives me a hug and I said yeah. Julia said do you not remember what Michelle told you and I said she can get over it and she said well that is true. Michelle and Tiffany come over and Michelle said what are you doing? I said bowling what does it look like? She said well I just saw Drew give you a hug and I said so. She said well I am sorry but I told you that when I want something nothing is going to stand in my way and you are standing in my way.

I said well excuse me but I didn't ask him to like me and I didn't know that he did and you know what you are just going to have to get over it because I didn't know this was going to happen. She said wow, that is amazing and you just touched me and I said okay. She said well if he tries to hurt you all you have to do is come find us and I said okay. Thanks. We eventually leave the bowling alley and go back to the church to go watch a movie.

Drew and I are sitting on a couch and sitting really close to each other holding hands and trying to pay attention to the movie but we couldn't. I change positions to where my feet are next to him and he said what are you doing? I said moving and he said well you cant and I said fine and I sit up and slide down to the other side of the couch and he knows that I am mad now. He leaves me alone.

The movie is over and Tiffany and Michelle and Julia said what is going on why is he following you telling you he is sorry and I said well because I am mad at him. They said oh okay. He gets Michael to go to Julia and ask her to tell me that he is sorry and that he wants to make it up to her. Michael goes to Julia and tells her and she is like well the only way for her to talk to him is for him to prove that he is sorry.

Michael goes and tells Drew and he said okay well I am going to go now and get something. Michael said you cant because we are having worship service now and he said you can take care of it until I get back. Drew leaves and Michael is on the stage saying well Drew had to leave and get something. So we are going to have worship without him for a while.

Michael says how about we have Madison sing? Everyone said yeah come on Madison. Julia said you know you are a great singer and you should go. Everyone said yeah go on up there Madison. I said fine I will sing. Everyone is clapping and so happy because now there is someone else singing and not Michael. I sing "Grace like Rain" accopella and everyone is in complete shock that I am singing so high that it is so beautiful. While I am singing, I see Drew come in and I was thinking oh great now he is going to hear how horrible I sing. The song is over and Drew comes up to the stage and I get off of the stage. He said so did everyone like Madison's singing? Everyone clapped and screamed and he said I know I enjoyed.

While he is asking everyone if they liked my singing, Julia sees that there is a whole bunch of stuff on my chair from Drew, and looks around in it and Drew says those aren't for you. Julia said I am not doing anything. I sit down at my chair and move all of the things that are in my chair. Everyone is singing and I see this note on the box of chocolates saying that there is a note in the box. I open the box and I read this note saying that I was the most beautiful girl that he has seen and that he couldn't see himself with anyone else besides me and that he loved me, he didn't mean to hurt me.

I then get up and go to the bathroom and started to cry because it was so beautiful. He saw me heading to the bathroom. He told Michael that he thinks that I liked the note and Michael said that is good. I leave the bathroom and Drew said well we are going to sing "Every move I make" and I think that Madison and Julia know the motions and we want to know the motions. I said you have got to be kidding me and he said please come to the stage and show us the motions. We start singing and we get to the chorus and we do the motions and we go through the whole song. The song is over and everyone claps and we get off the stage. Drew is like wait a minute Madison…. we want you to sing with us for the next song and I said only if Julia can too and they said okay.

We start singing "I will call upon the Lord" and Drew is like guys sing with me and girls sing with Madison and Julia. We start singing and since I have such a range that no one normally can hit but I can, Julia has to sing Alto and we are perfectly in tune, which is scary and everyone is so shocked that it sounds so good. The song is over and we get off the stage and Drew said where are you too going and I said I am loosing my voice. I would like to have it and he said oh okay. Everyone lets pray and we pray.

Then we have a five-minute break before we watch another movie and everyone is coming up to me telling me that they never knew someone could get that high and that it sounded awesome. Drew said okay yall lets give her some room here. He comes to me and said I never knew that you have that kind of a voice and I said well I didn't want to sing but Michael asked me to sing. Michael then comes up to me and asks if I was mad at him and that he never knew that voice could come out of me and I said well I was trying to hide it. But someone had to ask me to sing and he said oh I am sorry and I said it is okay.

So we go in the room and Drew and I are on the couch and Julia sits down next to me and we watch the movie called "Napoleon Dynamite". Drew asks Julia what are you doing? Julia said I am watching the movie and he said so do you have to watch it here? She said umm…yeah. He said great and he started complaining about Julia sitting there on the couch with us. She finally said I'll leave so that Drew would stop complaining and he said yes. She leaves and Michelle comes up to me and said I need to talk to you. I said okay. Drew said okay fine I am leaving and I said thanks baby. He said yeah well just to tell you that you are going to have to pay for it and I said okay.

I said okay Michelle what was it that you wanted to tell me? She said well I like this guy but I think he likes this other girl who is a friend of one of my friends and I don't know what to do? I said do you like Michael and she said yeah and I said he doesn't like Julia because he told me and she said well that is good. I said the only reason I see that guys don't like you is because of the way you treat people who are not as beautiful or as old as you are. She said yeah I know I can be a real bitch sometime and I said yeah you can be. She said well thanks; you have really helped me a whole lot. I said well you're welcome; just remember that all the guys watch what you do to others. She said thanks and she leaves.

Drew comes back on the couch and said what was that all about? I said nothing and he says yeah right. I am like well I can't tell you and he says yeah you can and I said no I can't.

So he decides to tickle me and I said to him to please to stop tickling me. He said not until you tell me what she came over here for and I said I can't tell because she told me not to tell you. He said well please don't tell me she likes Michael and I said maybe. He said you have got to be kidding me. She likes Michael and I said you didn't hear it from me.

The movie is over and Drew goes to Michael and tells him that he found out that Michelle like him. Michael said you have got to be kidding me and Drew said no I am not kidding you. Michael said well I don't like her and Drew said who does.

Drew and Michael come up to Julia and I telling us that they were going to have a singing contest and that everyone is doing it. They were wondering if we were going to do it and that Drew, Michael, and Tiffany were the judges. I said sure I'll do it. Julia said sure I'll do it too.

The guys said cool, what songs are you going to sing? I said I guess I will sing "Respect" by Aretha Franklin and I guess "Pieces of Me" by Ashlee Simpson. Drew said cool. Julia said well I guess I will just sing "Take My Breath Away" by Jessica Simpson. Drew said cool.

Julia said what are you going to sing? He said it is a secret. Julia said oh come on and tell us and he said no! So Drew, Michael, and Tiffany said okay lets get this started.

Michelle sings "Move Ya Body" by Nina Sky and it was pretty good. Then Julia sings her song and it was okay but not great. Some other people sing before me. Then it was my turn and I start to sing and everyone is clapping and dancing and enjoying my singing like the first time. Everyone is grooving including the judges. I start dancing also while I am singing and everyone said cool.

I start singing: oo) What you want (oo) Baby, I got (oo) What you need (oo) Do you know I got I (oo) All I'm askin? (oo) Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit) Hey baby (just a little bit) when you get home (just a little bit) mister (just a little bit) I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone Ain't gonna do you wrong (oo)? cause I don't wanna (oo) All I'm askin? (oo) Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit) Baby (just a little bit) when you get home (just a little bit) Yeah (just a little bit) I'm about to give you all of my money And all I'm askin? in return, honey Is to give me my profit When you get home (just a, just a, just a, just a) Yeah baby (just a, just a, just a, just a) When you get home (just a little bit) Yeah (just a little bit) Ooo, your kisses (oo) Sweeter than honey (oo) And guess what? (oo) So is my money (oo) All I want you to do (oo) for me Is give it to me when you get home (re, re, re ,re) Yeah baby (re, re, re ,re) Whip it to me (respect, just a little bit) When you get home, now (just a little bit) R-E-S-P-E-C-T Find out what it means to me R-E-S-P-E-C-T Take care, TCB

The song is over and I start singing "Pieces of Me" and go through that song. Some more people sing and then the contest was closed and the judges had to make a decision but first Drew wanted to sing a song.

He said well this song that I am about to sing is called "My Girl" by the Temptations and Madison will you come up here please. Julia said go on up there. You should go up there.

So I did and he said well this song is for you. He starts to sing and everyone is clapping. Drew grabs my hand and we start to dance and everyone was so happy that he had the courage to sing to me in front of everyone. The song is over and I give him a kiss and a hug and said thanks. He said well I had to do something for you. I said well you have done plenty and you don't need to do anything else. He said cool then I don't have to give you this. I said what is this? He said well this is my letter jacket and I said you are kidding me right. He said no I am giving it to you till we break up and I said well I hope we never break up but you never know what could happen.

The contest is over and the judges have made their decision. The decision was that the worst singer was Michelle and the best singer was Madison, which is I. I said well then.

Then it was time to eat and Drew and I said well let's go eat. So we are walking to the kitchen holding hands and talking about how life would have been if we didn't find each other. We get our food and we go back into the gym since there was not any room for us to eat.

Drew asked me what school do I go to? I said well Julia and I go to Briarcrest. He said no way, Michael and I go there. He said so what grade are you too in? I said well we both are sophomores and he said well we are juniors. I said so do you still want to go out with me and he said yeah I don't care what grade you are in. I said cool.

He said so do you play sports? I said umm..no, we don't play sports. He said well what do you too do? I said well we are in the band and he said that's cool so you are telling me that at the football games you are playing and I said yeah.

I said so let me guess you play sports. He said yeah I do. I said what sport? He said well let's see here. I play football, basketball, baseball, golf, track and sometimes bowling. I said well that is a lot of sports. He said yeah it is and I am the quarterback, running back, fullback in football. I said so that is why there is QB, RB, and FB on this arm and he said yeah.

We kept talking about how we are so happy that school starts the next day and that we can't wait till tomorrow. So youth is over and Julia and I don't have a ride and Drew said here I will take you home. I said thanks. He said no problem. He takes us to my house and we said I guess we will see you tomorrow. He said yeah I guess.

Tomorrow comes and we are at school. Julia and I are talking in the fine arts hall when he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me. It scared the crap out of me. He said sorry I didn't mean to scare you and I said yeah I know. He said so I guess I will see you later. I said yeah.

Ellen comes up to me and asks who was that and whose letterman's jacket is that? I said well that is Drew and this is his jacket. She said are you going out with him? I said yeah we met over the summer. She said what grade is he in? I said he is a junior. She said no way. I said yeah he is. Is there a problem with that? She said no its just that he looks like a senior and I said well he isn't. She said I know now.

The bell rings for us to go to first period and Julia said well a lot of people have been wondering whose jacket that is? I said well all they have to do is come up to me and ask me. She said I know.

The bell rings for us to be in first period and Julia, Ellen, Kristin, Rachael, Christina, and Kinsey are in my first class. Kristin, Christina, and Kinsey said whose jacket are you wearing and I said I am wearing Drew's jacket. They said who is that and I said well this year he is the quarterback, and sometimes the fullback in football. They said no way. You have got to be kidding me and I said umm…no I am not kidding you. All we did in first period was talk to each other kind of like a studying hall since we had a substitute for that class.

The bell rings for second and Julia, Kinsey, Amanda and Drew are in my class. Kinsey said is that Drew sitting behind you? I said yeah it is. She said he is pretty cute and Drew said I can hear you. She said well then. Drew said so what's up? I said nothing but first period was so boring and he said yeah, same here.

The bell rings for third period and it was French II and Julia was in the class, which of course since she was in French I with me. So in my class, a different Rachael asked whose jacket I was wearing and I said I am wearing Drew's jacket. She said isn't he the quarterback this year and I said yeah. She said how did that happen and I said well I go to his church and all the girls to him are fake and he saw that I was the only real girl. She said that's cool.

The bell rings for fourth and Julia and Michael are in my class. I told Michael that everyone has been asking me whose jacket am I wearing, and it is starting to get annoying. He said well I am sorry but that is kind of what you get when you have on a jacket that has to be from a football player.

The bell rings for fifth and Julia, Kinsey, Drew, and Michael are in the class. Fifth period just so happen to be English with Mr. Walker. Mr. Walker was talking and so were we and he said well I now know that group is going to have to be moved. We said oh come on Mr. Walker. We won't bother your class anymore. He said whatever.

The bell rings for lunch and Julia, Kinsey, Lauren, Lynn, and Jenny and I are sitting in the same spot. Drew said I am going to sit with the football players so I need my jacket and I said whatever and handed him the jacket. He leaves and sits with the football players.

Then while I am eating, Russell comes up to our table and said hey Madison, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me? Julia said no. Russell said why not? Well a) she has a boyfriend, b) he is over there, c) because you didn't like her before until she changed her outside appearance. He said that is your boyfriend and I said yeah it is. He said well I am sorry to bother you and he leaves.

Then while I am talking to Kinsey and everyone about how much fun Football Homecoming will be, this other guy comes up to me and said hey, I was wondering if you would go out with me? I put my head in my hands and sat there. Drew saw me like this and he comes over.

Drew asked me if there was a problem and this guy said uh no. I just asked her if she would go out with me and she hasn't given me an answer yet. Drew said really! Drew said well I am her boyfriend and so I suggest you leave. The guy said oh well I didn't believe Russell that she was taken and so I came over here to ask her. Drew said well I suggest you leave now or else you will have to face all of the football players and the guy said oh bye. Kinsey, Julia, Lynn, and me said we should go together and they said what about Drew? I said he will be there later and he told me to go on without him and they were oh okay. Let's all go together!

Lunch is over and Drew said I guess I will see you later. I said okay. 6th period rolls around and so the bell rings for us to go to 7th period. While Julia and I are heading to 7th period, Drew stops me and said I am going to Starbucks do you want anything? I said my normal and he said okay I guess you will be on the band field. I said yeah.

We are on the band field, taking a break and Drew whistles and everyone said whom is he whistling for. I said that would be me, and everyone said wait a minute. You are telling me that you got the quarterback of the football team and I said yeah. They said wow.

I go up to Drew and said hey. He said why are all of them staring at me and I said I have no idea. He said okay and he kisses me. I said okay then and everyone said wow, she is really going out with him.

I said so what did you get me? He said I got you a water and a frappachino. I said thanks hun. He said I guess I better let you go and I said yeah you better go before practice starts. We hug and he leaves.

Everyone said what did he bring you and I said just water. They said oh okay. We go back on the field and we practice forever. Then practice was over and I head for my car and Julia said hey you wanna go get outfits for Homecoming and I said sure, how about we take my car, which is a mustang. She said okay!

We get in my car and we head to the mall. We are at the mall and we shop for hours and we find like twenty outfits, ten for each of us. We leave and head back to the school and I told Julia that she needed to hurry up because Drew was heading this way and I need to leave because I just realized that I have a hair appointment and I am late. Julia gets her things and I said I will see you tomorrow.

I take off and Drew steps out in front of my car and I slam on my brakes. He said hey why are you in such a hurry and I said well I just realized that I have a hair appointment and I am late for it. He said oh ok well I guess I will see you tomorrow and I said yeah bye.

I leave and my mom calls me and said where are you and I said I am on Walnut Grove and she said oh okay. See you in a minute. I said okay. I park and come in and I get my hair done and my phone rings and I said mom, will you hand me that please. She does and I said thanks.

I answer it and I said who is this? Julia said this is Julia and I said hey. She said guess what? I said what? She said well a guy asked me out to the Homecoming Dance and I said cool. She said yeah but he isn't going to pick me up. We are going to meet there and I said that is weird and she said yeah I know but oh well. We hang up and my mom said what's up and I said well Julia got asked to the Homecoming Dance and my mom said cool.

My hair is done and my mom said will you go to the store and get milk and steak and whatever you want and I said okay. I leave and head for the store. I am at the store getting steak and milk. I am in the freezer section and this guy comes up to me and said hey sexy and I said do I know you? He said yeah you do remember and I said uh no please leave me alone and he said oh come on baby.

I said uh I don't know you so go away. He wouldn't so I get out my phone and call Drew and said hey will you come to the store and get this guy. He said sure and we hang up. The guy said oh what are you going to get your girlfriends to come up here and beat me down and I said leave me alone now. He said I don't have to.

Then Drew comes up behind and wraps his arms around me and said hey baby. I said hey. Drew said who is this? I said I don't know but he keeps calling me baby and stuff like that. Drew said oh okay. The guy said who is this? Drew said I am her boyfriend and I suggest you leave now or else. The guy said oh okay bye and he leaves.

Drew said well I am so glad that he left and I said well you can go now. He said okay.. I will see you tomorrow. I said yeah bye.

Tomorrow comes and it is Homecoming. We are at the pep rally and freshmen did their lip sync and it was the sophomores' turn and we wow everyone there. The juniors' do theirs and the seniors too. Then we found out that the sophomores won and the seniors were second. The pep rally is over and Kinsey calls me and said where are you and where do you want to meet? I said well let's meet at my car and we can talk about lunch. She said okay.

So we all meet at my car and Drew said can some of my football friends come and I said I don't care what you do. You can come with us though. He said okay. I said how about we go to Huey's on Houston Levee. Everyone said okay. I said okay well I guess I will see you there. Before I left to go to Huey's, Kevin said hey can you drive me home and I said well I am stopping to eat and he said okay.

So Kevin, Jenny and I left the school in my mustang. We are at Huey's and there is Kevin, Jenny, Julia, Kinsey, Lynn, Michael, and I so far. I am in between Kevin and Michael and Julia is across the table from me. Drew comes in with a whole bunch of his friends and he said where am I sitting and I said you can sit with all of your friends and I am sitting with all of my friends. He said well okay.

We eat and Michael said Madison, I can't wait till our state competition and I said yeah me too. We leave Huey's and I take Jenny home and I said you can just put your stuff in my car when you get to the game okay. She said okay. I leave her house and I take Kevin home and he said hey will you take me to Homecoming and I said sure I guess but after the game, we are going to my house so you are going to be there for a while okay. He said okay.

I head home and I get all of my things for the game in my car and watched television until Kinsey calls me saying that she is taking her boyfriend to Homecoming and I said okay. Then the doorbell rings and it is Kelly and Megan, my next-door neighbors. I said hey. They said well I hear that you have a boyfriend and I said yeah I do.

They said well what is he like and what does he do? I said well he is a junior and he is the quarterback of the football team and they said no way. I said yeah and we have a game tonight and they said well we are going to be there. When is it? I said it is at 7:00. They said well we will see you soon then and I said yeah. They leave. By that time, my mom comes home and I was leaving. She said well call me when you leave so I can open the door and have fun tonight.

I leave and I am at the school. I am in the process of changing when Jenny comes up to and said hey can I go and put this in your car and I said yeah hold on, let me hand you my keys and make sure that you lock it back and she said okay.

We are at the game and Michael comes to me and said Madison, Drew wanted me to tell you that there will be a limo at your house at 9p.m. I said oh okay. Julia said what is happening and I said well Drew is sending a limo to come and pick us up. She said cool. My cell phone rings and I said hello? Kelly said hey where are you? I said well do you see the band? She said yeah and I said well I am over there. She said okay.

Michael said yeah. Hey Julia, have you told her? I said told whom? Julia said no and he said good. Julia said I keep secrets and never tell them. I said tell who what? Michael said nevermind.

Kelly and Megan come over and they said hey. I said hey. They said so who are these people and I said well this is Julia, Ellen, and Michael. Kelly and Megan said well Michael is cute and Michael said thank you. Kelly said so where is he and Julia said well his number is 76. They said oh I see him. Kelly said well he is going to have to come over so we can get pictures of you and him and I said well this is Homecoming so we have a dance that we are going to and we wont get home till about 1 in the morning. They said well we can wait and I said okay.

The game is over and Michael has his arm around me and we are talking. Julia said uh Madison and I said what? She said nevermind. I said okay.

I tell Julia, and Kinsey that we all are heading to my house and we will get dressed there. They said okay. We leave and we are at my house and my mom said well we are going out so you have fun. I said okay.

The girls get the upstairs and the guys downstairs. Julia and I take showers and we all get dressed and it is about 9.pm. and we head downstairs and the guys said wow you all look good and we said thanks.

The doorbell rings and it is a driver asking for Madison and I said yes and he said your limo is here and I said thanks. Guys lets go. We leave and we said wow, this is cool.

We are at the Homecoming Dance and everyone there said I wonder who is coming out of there and I come out and everyone said well now we know who is in there.

Kevin comes out and everyone said that isn't the quarterback. We all go in and we start dancing. Then the Dj said alright now it is a party the quarterback is in the house. All the cheerleaders go running up to him and he said sorry I have to leave you now. He leaves all of them and comes up to me and said hey and I said hey. He asked if I wanted something to drink and I said sure.

He leaves me and Michael comes up to me and said do you want to dance? I said well I don't want Drew to get mad and Michael said well I'll go ask him and I said okay. Michael goes over to Drew and said hey do you care if I dance with Madison and he said no go right ahead. I dance with Michael and we talked about how much fun we are going to have at the state competition.

It is about 1 in the morning and I said well I am leaving and Julia, Lyn, Jenny and Kevin said yeah us too. I said well let me go tell Drew something. I went to Drew and Michael and I said well Drew, my friends want to see you. He said well where are they and I said well they are at my house. He said oh okay well then I guess Michael and I are heading over to your house for a little while.

So we all leave and we are at my house and everyone is inside except for me. Michael is in the other limo that Drew got. Kelly and Megan come outside of their house and said well he is even cutier in person. I said well, can we get this over with? I have to take Kevin home. They said okay.

Drew picks me up and I am in his arms and he said ready now? They said okay 1 2 3 and they took the picture and I said okay. Then Drew puts his arm around me and he said okay ready. They took another picture and Drew said I want a copy of those pictures please. They said okay. They head back into their house and I said well I guess I will see you on Monday. He said well I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat and go see a movie. I said uh okay and he said well ask Julia if she wants to go since Michael is going. I said okay. He then kisses me and leaves.

I head in and Kevin is like are you ready? I said well first let me get my keys and I need to ask Julia something. Julia comes downstairs and I said hey do you want to go see a movie and she said sure. I said cool. We are also going out to eat. She said that is fine just let me go to my house to get money before we go. I said okay

Kevin said we need to go because my mom is calling me asking me where am I? I said okay. I am coming. Kevin and I leave and Kevin said I need to tell you something and I said what?

He said well I am going to ask Julia out and I said oh okay. He said but don't tell her and I said okay I wont. We are at his house and he said I am being serious and I said I will not tell her okay. He said okay.

I leave his house and head home. I am home and it is only Jenny, Lyn, Julia and I. We are talking about how much fun it was tonight and I said well I need to get some sleep. We all are about to fall asleep when my cell rings and I answer it and it is Drew. Everyone said who is that? I said guess? They said DREW! I said yeah. Jenny grabs the phone and told Drew to leave me alone she needs to go to sleep and Drew said okay, well tell her that I love her. Jenny said okay bye. I said thanks Jenny but I could have done it myself and she said well he loves you. I said thanks.

Tomorrow comes and I told Julia that we need to take them home soon because it is already 3 and Drew and Michael are coming at 7. She said yeah. We said well lets go out. We leave in Julia's car and we drop Lyn off saying that we are sorry but we just realized that we have to do something tonight and we need you too to leave. Then we drop off Jenny and head back to my house and it is now 5.

We start getting dressed and it is 7. The doorbell rings and Carl answers it and Drew said hey pops. Carl said well come on in. They aren't ready yet. Drew said figures.

We come downstairs and Drew said you look great and I said thanks. We leave and head for Shoguns' for dinner. We walk in and his parents are sitting there waiting on us. I told Julia, great I get to meet the parents. Julia said well don't sound so enthusiastic.

Drew walks up to his parents and said mom and dad this is Madison and I said nice to meet you. They said nice to meet you too. They said have a seat you too. I sit next to his mom and Drew is on the other side of me, Julia is next to him and Michael is on the other side of her.

His mom said so what grade are you in? I said I am in the 10th grade. His mom says are you a cheerleader and I said no ma'am, I am in the high school band. She said that is a whole lot better than a cheerleader and I said yeah it is. Drew said aren't you proud that I didn't choose a cheerleader. She said yes I am because cheerleaders are stupid. I said amen to that.

Well you know I was mad at him a couple of days. His mom said no I didn't know that. Why were you mad at him? I said because he was flirting with this CHEERLEADER. She said no, are you serious? I said ask him yourself. So she asks Drew were you flirting with a CHEELEADER? He said well in order for her not to be mad at me, yes I did flirt with a cheerleader. His mom said no I can't believe you. Anyways, his mom said well what do you see in Drew?

I said well I see a funny guy, a sweet guy, a guy who respects women, and a really cute guy. She said I see that too. I started laughing and Drew said what are you too laughing about? We said nothing.

Then his mom said so you know he is ticklish. I said no I didn't know that. She said yeah he is. I said where? She said on his sides, in the stomach, on the feet, and the back. I said well thanks for telling me that. She said well tell me at where are you ticklish? I said well okay. I am ticklish on my sides, my feet, the back of my neck, my back, and my stomach. She said well he will have a lot of fun with you if he finds them. I said yeah if he finds out.

We eat and Drew said well mom and dad we are going to the movies. They said okay have fun. We leave and Drew said what were you and my mom talking about? I said well nothing really. He said yeah right.

So we are at the movies and I am sitting between Michael and Drew and we decide to watch a really scary movie because the guys wanted to see it. We are done watching the movie and we are heading back to my house to drop off Julia and I.

The next day comes and Kevin said Julia, I want to ask you something. Julia said ok what? He said well I was wondering if you would go out with me? She said okay. He said you aren't messing with me, right? She said no! He said cool.

Julia comes up to me and said guess who asked me out? I said whom? She said Kevin and I said wow, I wouldn't expect him to ask you out. She said yeah I know!

The afternoon comes and we don't have band practice but Drew told me to wait because he wanted to do something with me that night. So I waited until he was done with football practice. Practice was over and so he waved his hand to come over there where they had practice. I went over there and he said you all I want you to meet my girlfriend Madison. One of the football players said but she isn't a cheerleader. I went to the football player and asked is that a problem and he said no that is actually cool because cheerleaders are so dumb.

I said well if you think that then why are you going out with one? Drew said okay, Madison you can stop now. I said okay fine but all I was doing was asking him why is he dating one if he thinks that way. The guy said you know what you are right. I mean why am I dating one if I think this way.

The football players leave the field and Drew gives me a big hug. I said gross you are all sweaty and nasty. He said well I thought you would like it and I said uh no. He said well I guess I will go change.

The next day comes and the announcements come on and they said that there was going to be a Talent Show. The Talent Show is going to be Friday and there would be practice after school today.

School is over and Michael and I head to practice. We are at practice and we listen to other people before us including Julia. Then it was our turn to practice and we are singing "From this Moment On" by Shania Twain and Bryan White. Practice is over!

Friday comes and it is time for the Talent Show. It starts and everyone sings a song together. Then Julia sings and Lynden sings. A group called BBS sings and dances. Then this guy who is called Eminem raps and everyone is bouncing up and down to the beat of his rap. Then it was our turn. I start singing and then we started singing. Michael turns to me and starts walking towards me and grabs my hand and looks me in the eyes and we stood there until the song was over with. The song is over and Drew didn't look to happy about it. We had judges and Julia won for best solo act. Eminem won for best rap because he was the only one who did. Michael and I won for best deut.

A couple of months go by, now it is February and it is a day before Valentine's Day. School is over and Julia said what are you getting Drew for Valentine's Day. I said I don't know, what about you? She said I don't know either. Lets go together to buy something for them. I said okay. We go and bought something for them, but we still had no idea what to get them.

Valentine's Day comes and everyone is giving out things for their Valentines. Julia comes up to me and said well maybe he is just late and you will get something later. Two classes have gone by and we are in homeroom and he still hasn't come in to school at least to my knowledge. My homeroom teacher hands out the carnations and I receive three of them. Two of them were from Drew and the other one was from Michael. Homeroom is over and it is break.

Julia, Lyn, and Kinsey said is Drew here? I said I don't know. They said well I am sorry that he isn't here for Valentine's Day. I said oh well. Break is over and third period has arrived. I head to my locker along with Julia, and Kinsey. I see these huge balloons that say I love you and my locker is decorated with candy and stuff. I open my locker and there is a bear holding a heart that says I love you and more candy. I get my things for third period and shut my locker. I turn around and there he stands with a yellow monkey with a heart that says PRINCESS!

I pull out a monkey with a heart that says MY PRINCE CHARMING! Well we couldn't say much cause we were already late for third period. The school day is over and Drew said can I pick you up at 7pm. I said okay. We had band practice till 5. I go home and my mom said so what is happening tonight. I said well Drew is coming to get me at 7 so I can't talk long because that is in two hours and I have to take a shower which takes most of the time. My mom said okay well I guess I will leave you alone. I said thanks I am sorry that we can't talk. She said that's okay you have to get dressed since he is coming at 7 o'clock. I said thanks.

It is seven o'clock and the doorbell rings and my mom answers it. Drew said hello Mrs. Jowers and my mom said you can call me Mrs. Phoebe and he said okay thanks. I come downstairs and he said are you ready? I said okay.

We leave my house and I asked him where are we going and he said well I am going to make you dinner and I said really? He said yeah I am. Is that a problem? I said no! He said good and then after dinner we are going to watch a movie. I said okay.

We are at his house and he said dinner is served. We sit down and eat. Then he said well let's go watch the movie. I said okay. We sit on this couch and he gets really into the movie and my cell rings and I answer it and it is Julia. I said hey girl, how is your Valentine's Day date going? She said it is going great. I said that is great. She said what about yours? I said well as you can see apparently I had time to answer my phone and she said yeah that kind of threw me off when you actually answered it. I said yeah I know. I said well I guess I will let you get back to Kevin and she said okay bye. Bye.

The movie is over and by that time I had moved to another couch. He said what are you doing? I said I am sitting here. He said I guess this is not what you had planned for tonight and I said I guess you should take me home. He took me home and Michael calls me and said hey what happened tonight? I said Drew paid too much attention to the movie and not me. He said oh I am sorry. You know that he is upset about this! I said no I didn't know. He said yeah he is. I said well I need some sleep so I will call you later I guess.

The next day comes and I call Julia. I said hey lets go bowling. She said okay and then Michael calls me and said hey what are you doing today? I said well I am going bowling with Julia. He said cool can I come? I said sure I don't care! So we are heading to the bowling alley and we are there. We start bowling when this cheerleader comes to me and said hey have you seen Drew? I said no why? She said well he is suppose to meet here for a date! I said really? She said yeah he is! I said well how about we call him? She said okay!

Michael said I don't think you should do that! I said why? He said because I wouldn't believe her! I said yeah I guess you are right but just to make sure! I call Drew and I said hey where are you? He said I am at the bowling alley and I said really? He said yeah, why? I said well this cheerleader says that you are going to meet her here at the bowling alley for a date. He said no! I was coming to the bowling alley to surprise you with something but I guess that is ruined! I said oh! He said well I guess I will see you in a minute. We hang up.

He comes in and the cheerleader runs up to him and he said I don't know. She said yeah you do remember we are going out! He said uh no! He leaves her and comes over to me and said hey. I said hey.

We start to bowl and I am sitting next to Drew and I said well it looks like we have an audience. He said okay well work with me here. I said okay. He puts my legs on his legs and starts whispering in my ear telling my sweet things. She looks at us and kept on staring at us. So he started to kiss me and kiss me on my neck. She said ugghhh and goes and talks to her friends. I said okay Drew you can stop and he said oh sorry. We continue to bowl and then we leave and go home.

The last few months of school gone by and it was the last day of school. Drew said okay Kevin I will pick you up at 600. Kevin said oh okay. Drew said okay Julia and Madison I will pick you all up at 615. We said okay. Drew said Michael I will pick you at 630. Michael said okay. We leave the school and head home. I told Julia that she can spend the night tonight so we don't have to wake up your parents. She said okay.

Tomorrow comes and it is one day before my birthday and I have to get up at 500 in the morning. I take a shower and bring my things downstairs. Julia said it is too early and I said yeah it is. Now it is 615 and Drew comes to the door and I said can you help me with my bags and he said you didn't have to ask cause I was going to do it anyways. I get in the car and sit in the far back and Kevin said good morning and I said it's too early. Drew said no it is not. I said yeah it is. Please don't wake me up unless we stop somewhere. Drew said okay.

We leave my house and we are at Michael house and Michael said good morning and Julia said please don't talk cause Madison and I are trying to sleep and he said oh sorry. She said it is okay.

We leave Michael's house and we hit the road and Drew is driving and Kevin is sitting next to him in the passenger seat. We drive for hours and then it is about lunchtime and we stop. We eat then hit the road again. We drive for hours and then Drew said we are here. I said are we really? Michael said yeah we are.

We are at the house and we go in and his mom said well hi yall. We said hey. She said well Kevin, Julia, Madison and Drew are sleeping upstairs and sorry Michael but you are sleeping in the other room on this floor. He said well that is okay cause I get up early. I said you get up early? He said yeah. Drew said I will be too.

I said great now I have a boyfriend who is going to wake me up everyday around 6 in the morning. He said no I wont. I said yeah right. Julia said well us women have to get sleep so don't bother us. They said okay.

It is about eight at night and I am about to leave the house and Drew said what are you about to do and I said I am just going outside. He said okay. Julia said where are you going really and I said I am going down to the pool but don't tell him that though. She said oh okay.

I leave the house and Drew's dad said going outside and I said yeah. He said can I join you? I said sure. Julia comes running down the stairs and Drew said where are you going? Julia said I am going outside to talk to Madison and he said oh okay. She comes outside and we head down. Julia and I are in the pool and Drew's mom comes downstairs and said hey how are you? We said we are having fun without the guys. She said I figured.

Drew's dad whose name is Phil, goes back upstairs and Drew said I wonder if the girls want a margarita? His dad said well lets ask. His dad said hey honey; ask the girls if they want a margarita? She said okay just one second. She asks us and we said yeah.

She yells to Phil and said yeah. He goes in and tells Drew that we want margaritas! Drew said okay! Drew starts making them and Michael said hey I am going downstairs for a minute. Drew said okay. Michael leaves the kitchen and heads downstairs. He said hey yall what are you doing? We said uggh swimming and he said how come you didn't tell Drew and me. We said cause we just wanted time to ourselves but we are getting out because we hear Drew coming down the stairs. Michael said okay.


End file.
